lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-90.215.67.177-20190217081926/@comment-173.72.97.74-20190218055326
Okay, this theory is gonna drive me insane. Let me make it out to you why this theory is most definetly incorrect by refuting a few facts made to back it up: Gisela is blonde: Wait! Does that mean Fintan, Marella, Oralie, Dex,and Grady could be related to Sophie too! Half the Lost Cities seems to be predominantly blonde, so I fail to see your point. Gisela wears gloves gloves, so she MUST be an enhancer and that's where Sophie got it from: Okay, give me the exact time,place, page number, and book that you read this in. Go on! Fork it over! I'm waiting.... Cuz I don't remember hearing ANYTHING about this.EVER. Also, you fail to think logically about this. We are made to believe that Lady Gisela created the idea of the Neverseen around adulthood, and, unlike Fintan and Brant who hid their abilities so as to not face the scorn and watchful eye of the council for having a forbidden abilitiy, if she had manifested as an enhancer, Lady Gisela would have absolutely NO reason to hide that she was an enhancer. She would have been just a kid then, so her ability would have been reported back to the council and they would have told Sophie to keep her out of potentional danger. Sophie and Keefe have a photographic memory like Gisela: Yes, I agree with FakeMintie: there is NEVER any concidences in books so if only two characters are mentioned to have a photographic memory, those two characters MUST be sibilings, right? But this refute can be turned right back on you to bite you in the butt. Lady Gisela seemed mighty pleased when she said that Keefe had inherited his photographic memory from her, hmmm? Well, what if she wanted him to inherit her photographic memory for a reason?- a reason that had to do with the Neverseen's plans. What if it had to do with Keefe's legacy? I also wanted to add that Sophie's photographic memory was most likely implanted by the Black Swan on purpose.Ya know, the people who messed with Sophie's freaking genes! It has been used multiple times to help her with situations involving, such as when she figured out where the secret hideout was in Italy in Neverseen and if we're going by the fact that nothing a cocidence, then this shouldn't be either, right? Another thing to add is that Sophie and Keefe are the only people MENTIONED(emphesis on mentioned) to have a photographic memory. For all we know, Alden could have one as well-plus the many other elves in the lost cities we don't know about- and I'm pretty sure Sophitz shippers would be crushed if Sophie and Fitz were related. Hence my point./ Forkle won't say who Sophie's parents are for reasons unknown, and said that secret could destroy their world as they know : Yes, Forkle could be lyeing that Sophie hasn't met her biological parents to save Sophie from the heartbreak of knowing her mom is an evil physco, and yes, that her parents are a secret that could destroy their world is kinda foreboding, but it's kinda stupid to lie about it. Think about it: Would Sophie REALLY trust Mr.Forkle again for keeping that kinda secret from her? NO! Absolutely not! And, from what I have seen from before the scene where he admits he can't her who her biological parents are, Mr.Forkle would've answered any other questions besides that one to GAIN Sophie's trust. He NEEDS her to trust him. For the sake of Project Moonlark- and for the sake of their world. And last-but not least-Shannon can not, I repeat, can not, pull a Cassandra Clare! No just no! There is a complete difference in a book that's rated for 12+-at the very LEAST 12 years old, might I add- and that of 9+ book! I doubt even insuitating incest, let alone implying it as much as Shannon has, is allowed! And if I remember correctly, didn't the title "Inception" get rejected partially because Shannon was worried parents would see the title and freak?! Yeah. imagine how well incest would go. Honestly, this theory feels more or less like a way to completely disregard SoKeefe instead of a valid theory. And, yes, I am aware the head vs.heart theory is kinda like that too, but,at least for me, I admit Sophie has feelings for Fitz- I'd be stupid not to. But there is a complete difference between a crush and love, and I feel as though the head vs. heart theory is more or less trying to back that up. Sorry if I was being annoying or rude; this theory just annoys me. -Cress or Cressida.